


Драбблы

by taka_bv



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff, Gen, Hair Kink, M/M, Pre-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka_bv/pseuds/taka_bv
Summary: Сборник текстов по Akatsuki no Yona
Relationships: Seiryuu Ao & Shin-Ah, Zeno/Gu-En
Kudos: 1





	1. Магия слов

**Author's Note:**

> К каждой части есть примечание с уточнением персонажа, жанра и рейтинга  
> Работы написаны для WTF Akatsuki no Yona 16-20 diary.ru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ик-Су - джен - G

Если бы Юн сейчас видел его, наверняка бы отругал или высмеял. Ик-Су улыбается, думая об этом. Пальцы неловко соединяют несколько соломинок, такие привычные действия, но всё напрасно, они скользят между ладоней и вновь оказываются на земле. Точно бы высмеял. Иногда Ик-Су думает, что в Юне куда больше магии, сила его веры куда сильнее, чем… Соломинки рассыпаются, щекочут босые ступни. Когда он впервые показывал Юну, как нужно работать с вёрткими сухими стебельками? Кажется, это было слишком давно, чтобы вспоминать об этом всерьёз, но всё-таки… всё-таки есть в Юне что-то, что помогает даже в таком простом деле, как плетение соломенных сандалий. Ик-Су делает всё так, как показывал ему Юн, так, как сам показывал Юну, перед глазами встаёт знакомый образ — плавные движения, точные, отработанные.  
— Стебель, стебель, будь ровнее, — неуверенно начинает он.  
Между ладоней перекатываются, собираясь в трубочку, две соломинки.  
— Я в руках тебя согрею… — из губ Ик-Су слова заклинательной песенки звучат странно, как если бы воробей начал подражать соловью, но это его не останавливает.  
К одному жгутику ложится другой, за ним третий.  
— Колки, колки твои зубки, — громко и чётко говорит Ик-Су, не заботясь о ритме и голосе. — Не кусай, соломка, руки.  
Он не замечает времени, не замечает себя, лишь шепчет, уже боясь кричать эти простые, но такие дорогие и… магические слова? Чувствует, как с ними внутри него поселяется маленький рыжий комок тепла.


	2. Тепло

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Юн, Ик-Су - джен - G

В минуты отчаяния Юн убеждал себя, что стоит только найти, поймать, вдохнуть резковатое, чуть прелое сочетание запахов, как всё сразу станет ярче, ведь единственное, что помнил он о детстве — запах. Обычный, какой бывает в любой деревне, просто мокрое пшено, совсем ничего особенного…

Когда Юн вырос, и вёрткая память лисьим хвостом стёрла чёткие грани, запах стал тем, что служило прочной опорой, оттолкнувшись от которой, он, как заправский рыбак, рывок за рывком вытягивал сеть, наполненную образами воспоминаний, из глубин памяти. Так было проще жить, проще дышать, проще идти вперёд. Проще не думать, что там, в далёком «впереди», ничего нет. Воспоминания всегда будут с ним.

Нанеся ещё немного мази на ссадину, Юн убрал руку. Человек, назвавший себя Ик-Су, лежал к нему спиной и мерно дышал. Его волосы, грязные, но такие... мягкие... солнечными лучами блестели в неровном свете безлунной ночи.

Юн отдёрнул руку. Подумаешь, грязные волосы. Он отругал себя за глупые мысли и, решив, что хватит на сегодня лекарских подвигов, тут же свернулся в клубок. В угол он не пошёл не потому, что хотел быть ближе, ещё чего, просто этот человек занял его спальное место, именно так. Он привык тут лежать, и всё. Юн приподнял голову и грозно посмотрел на ничего не выражающую спину. Ничего, завтра он уйдёт, вот и пусть идёт.

Осторожно подвинувшись поближе, Юн по привычке начал перебирать дорогое ожерелье воспоминаний, медленно перекатывая в мыслях каждый момент, отшлифовывая и без того гладкую поверхность. Ик-Су неловко пошевелился, задевая лопаткой по колену Юна, но не проснулся.

«Странный человек, — подумалось вдруг, — неправильный. Такие не могут долго жить, такие не должны ходить по обедневшим деревням. Странный человек, чем ты живёшь?» Он снова одёрнул себя, злясь всё больше, какая ему разница, чем живёт это несуразное существо? Ни-ка-кой!

Мысли становились размытыми, пена сна растаскивала их по закоулкам сознания, не позволяя связать в единую цепь, Юн не сопротивлялся, отдаваясь течению сна без остатка, живое тепло рядом дарило надежду, только он, конечно, никогда этого не признал бы...


	3. О боли

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Зено/Гу-Ен - слэш, драма, PWP - R
> 
> бета: Laora

— Прошу.  
— Ты что… — Гу-Ен многозначительно шевелит пальцами в воздухе.  
— Гу-Ен?  
— Отвратительно. Я не буду точить о тебя когти. Найди кого-нибудь. Вот Шу-Тен точно с удовольствием пару раз проткнёт тебя копьём.

Эено не смотрит просяще, не смотрит он и требовательно. В небесной лазури глаз — спокойная решимость напополам с всепонимающей вечностью. Гу-Ен опускает драконью лапу на хрупкое плечо, ему всегда кажется, что переломить руку Зено можно одним неловким движением, и эта хрупкость действует странно, она влечёт к себе, она же пугает. Оттянуть воротник, подцепить когтем пояс. Зено может казаться слабее их всех, но голубая мудрость небес, сокрытая в глазах, способна подчинять похлеще острых глаз Синего. Без одежды Зено выглядит совсем юно, слегка угловатый, с острыми локтями и коленями, с выдающимися рёбрами — он похож на бога ранней осени. Гу-Ен не может объяснить, почему думает о Зено так, может быть, виной всему жёлтый цвет. А может, почти неразличимый аромат кожи Зено — кисловатый запах созревших яблок. Мысли становятся неважны, когда первый неровный выдох опаляет плечо. Зено любит разговоры глаза в глаза, и любовь его столь же требовательно-открыта, худые бёдра на бёдрах Гу-Ена — лучший из всех контрастов. Движения плавные, больше похожие на усыпляющие, их ритм, до боли родной и желанный, уже не кажется долгим. Не кажется неправильным. В каждом взмахе ресниц, в каждом выдохе кроется странная неторопливость, а в неторопливости — тягучее замирающее удовлетворение. До конца. И снова к началу, соприкосновения кожи и кожи. Гу-Ен никогда не научится наслаждаться всем этим в полной мере, поэтому, приближаясь к концу, он не выдерживает. Левая рука опускается на член Зено, сбивая ритм и задавая новый. Зено ойкает, он всегда ойкает, когда Гу-Ен берёт инициативу на себя, в распахнутых глазах столько удивления, что чувство, с которым Гу-Ен смотрит в них, часто граничит с чувством возврата в далёкое прошлое, когда Зено впервые пришёл к нему, впервые произнёс какую-то дурацкую просьбу, и впервые же не захотел отказать.

***  
Умирать в первый раз — страшно. Страшна не сама смерть, страшна боль, что ей предшествует. Эти разрывающие душу и тело молнии, отходящие от раны во все стороны, и словно нет больше ничего на всём свете. Только ты и боль, только яркое, почти слепящее солнце белой боли. Зано чувствует твёрдый клинок, чувствует, как лезвие почти без помех рассекает грудь, как углубляется к сердцу, а под его напором лопается что-то внутри. Что-то неимоверно важное, оно алым огнём льётся наружу, безумно горячее. Если раньше казалось, что боль от клинка — высшее, что можно вынести, то теперь раскаленная лава течёт по коже, а крик больше не может рассказать миру о чувствах, он сворачивается в горле, закрывая путь воздуху, и мирно засыпает. Зено только и остаётся, что сильнее распахивать рот. Но то, что происходит дальше — это неправильно. Тело вздрагивает, а по позвоночнику стелется холодное отчуждение. Страшный, почти механический скрежет откуда-то из-под плеча, он совсем тихий, но так ярко выделяется в шуме боя. Мышцы сокращаются, пара мгновений — и щекотное, настолько нереальное в подобном месте ощущение юрко скользит там, где по всем правилам должна быть кровоточащая страшная рана, обнажающая кости и плоть. Зено сглатывает. Ничего. Только капли, недавно казавшиеся живым огнём, подсыхают, становясь сначала вязкими, а затем рассыпчато-песочными. В тех местах, где особенно много крови, кожу слегка тянет. Зено видит, как напавший на него человек, бросив оружие, убегает. Ещё Зено видит пасмурное небо, мутные дождевые капли, блестящий лист чудом уцелевшей травы. Всё это в лёгкой желтоватой дымке, но уже так чётко, как не может быть у того, кто только что умер.

***  
— Иногда мне кажется, что ты уже просил о чём-то таком? — удивление Гу-Ена немного фальшивое, об этом знают оба.  
— Я хочу, чтобы боль не превращала меня в беспомощного, чтобы не ослепляла.  
— И неужели… если…  
— А впрочем. — Зено солнечно улыбается, мягко толкая Гу-Ена на спину.


	4. Вывернутый

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Шинья, Ки-Джа, Джи-Ха — джен, драма, H/C— PG-13
> 
> страшный кроссовер с Сэнгоку, а может даже Sengoku Basara

Шинья смотрит в набелённый потолок, и в груди его гулко стучит сердце, живое сердце, человеческое. До сегодняшнего дня он был как во сне, словно происходящее — не про него, словно он — не про происходящее. У Шиньи тонкие пальцы и тощее тело; большой замок, хотя он уверен, что замок должен быть у кого-то другого, и слуги… Он прячется в своей комнате, выходит только ночами — и это единственное, что кажется правильным. Выворачивающая его болезнь — тоже что-то сродни правильности, поэтому Шинья подкармливает её, желая, наконец, разорвать цепи этой долгой муки. Он отдал ей половину своего мира, хранящуюся в правом глазу, отдал силу мышц, а скоро, как говорят все, отдаст и жизнь целиком.

Иногда его отец, Датэ Тэрумунэ правитель Ошу, берёт Шинью на руки — искра человечности во всём, что хоть немного кажется про него. Сейчас Шинья смотрит в набелённый потолок и внимательно слушает. Он чувствует чужое напряжение справа, но не может повернуть голову, ведь хорошие мальчики должны проявлять уважение к почтенным родителям, а не потакать любопытству.

— Бонтэнмару-сама? — обращается к Шинье знакомый голос.

И теперь можно чуть наклонить голову, завешиваясь отросшей чёлкой, можно поддаться любопытству. Справа от него сидит дракон. Настоящий! Большой серебристый дракон с рогами и… Шинья смаргивает.

— Я, Коджюро, счастлив служить вам, Бонтэнмару-сама, — говорит дракон.

***

Впервые Шинья чувствует себя на своём месте, когда кинжал Коджюро делает первый надрез. Боль словно возвращает к реальности, которой они с Ки-Джаро… с Коджюро никогда не принадлежали. Только Ки-Джаро, Шинья не может избавиться от этого имени, хоть и злит им вассала, легко впитавшего здешние обычаи, успевшего прорастить внутри гордость за несколько слов, дарованных ему при рождении. Только Ки-Джаро легко мириться с выпавшей ему долей.

Пока Шинья путается в именах и реальностях, Ки-Джаро заканчивает удалять скормленный болезни глаз. Он крепко держит хрупкое тело Шиньи в объятиях, еле слышно шепчет слова успокоения, касается лёгкими поцелуями бусин крови, что вновь и вновь проступают на свежезаштопанном веке.

То ли от опиумного дурмана обезболивающего зелья, то ли от сносящего ураганом человеческого отношения, свалившегося на него так внезапно, может, от всего сразу Шинья проваливается в долгий неспокойный сон. И сил ему хватает лишь на последний рывок:

— Останься, Ки-Джа.

И падают, падают слова-листья с огромного дерева жизни, в них имена, лица. В них великий Хирю... Шинья глубоко и размеренно дышит.

***

Шинье исполняется пятнадцать, а Ки-Джа возвращается из военного похода с его отцом, мир немного заваливается, отходит от привычного течения дел, ведь Ки-Джа ранен. Из-за отца. Датэ Тэрумунэ поворачивается к сыну и падает. Вот так просто, так быстро — только вертикальный зрачок и жёлтая радужка.

Когда Шинья был совсем маленький, все вокруг говорили, что он — монстр. Тогда Шинья думал, что дело в уродливом глазе, отобранном у него болезнью. Сейчас он смотрит на парализованного Тэрумунэ и не может отделаться от странного чувства правильности.

Позднее он сидит у футона Ки-Джа и рассказывает о своих драконьих снах. Сидит у футона и не рассказывает о вертикальном зрачке в жёлтой радужке. Будет ли Ки-Джа считать его монстром, когда узнает?

— Наверное, я заразился от вас, Бонтэнмару-сама, — тихо говорит Ки-Джа, — порой мне кажется, что я — дракон. Но настоящий дракон — это вы.

— Какой я дракон, — вздыхает Шинья, а потом замирает. — Какой?

— Синий, — Ки-Джа поправляет раненную правую руку. — Сегодня солнце сыграло со мной злую шутку, — говорит он как будто нехотя, — ваши глаза были как у кошки. Вы разозлились на отца? За что?

— Как у дракона! — запальчиво вскакивает Шинья.

— Да, мой дракон-сама, — Ки-Джа протягивает к нему здоровую руку.

Они долго привыкали друг к другу, и Шинья знал, что в этой привязанности выковывается не то, чем он является на самом деле, а то, чем ему нужно быть в этом времени. С детства лишённый понимания и любви, он так долго дичился мягкости Ки-Джа, что совсем не заметил, как пристрастился к его одобрительным взглядам, мимолётным касаниям и едва заметным жестам. Он так сильно боялся взмахов шиная, что не заметил, когда стал опасным противником даже для своего наставника, пусть и с завидной регулярностью получал от него подзатыльники и синяки.

В представлении о себе Шинья оставался запуганным ребёнком, каким помнили его шесть лет назад. В глазах окружающих он становился опасным претендентом на место главы клана Датэ. Коджиро, его младший брат, был успешен и умён, но не был драконом, и Тэрумунэ видел это, как никто другой.

И всё это было неважно в моменты, где белый и синий драконы оставались наедине.

***

— В Осаку? — хмурится Чосокабэ Моточика. — Это неразумно. Хидэёши будет объединяться…

Шинья не знает, как можно назвать неразумным его стремление вернуть собственность. Он вырос в настоящего дракона и, как полагается настоящему дракону, ревностно охранял свои сокровища. Второй человек говорит ему о неразумности. Что они знают про мир, существующий лишь на левую половину? Что знают про рассечённую на спине ткань?

У Шиньи в ушах вместо голоса собеседника скрежет стали. В глазах — нечёткая картинка: пальцы Ки-Джа сжимают лезвие, направленное себе в живот. Неразумно — это не попытаться вернуть того, кто ценой собственной жизни был готов показать ему, вошедшему во вкус вывернутой жизни молодому дракону, что такое ценность тех, кто в тебя верит.

— Эй, Дракон западных морей, — говорит Шинья вызывающе, — ты слишком серьёзный парень, а?

— Демон, — как-то напряжённо поправляет Моточика, а смотрит внимательно-внимательно, будто задело его.

— Мотоджи-ха. Джи-Ха, — пробует прилипшее к нёбу имя Шинья. — Точно, Джи-Ха.

Он уворачивается от летящего в челюсть кулака, отскакивает и выжидающе смотрит. Джи-Ха подпрыгивает: неестественно высокий полёт, ровная спина и яркий зелёный всплеск по граням чёрной вертикали. От удара Шинья укорачивается. В сорванном дыхании много смеха, мало понимания. Джи-Ха замахивается снова.

Они летят на землю, барахтаются и ломают спинами мелкие веточки. У Шиньи есть преимущество, но он хочет решить всё обычной силой, не только потому, что честен, но и потому, что кувыркаться с Джи-Ха — это очень-очень правильно. Это как греться о Ки-Джа, как смотреть драконьи сны, как выискивать всполохи красных волос в людской толчее. Джи-Ха кусается и царапается, лижется и принюхивается. Шинья почти чувствует, как кольцо за кольцом зелёное гибкое тело морского дракона стискивает его по рукам и ногам. И это невыразимо смешно. Он смеётся искренне открыто, а когда вертикальный зрачок встречается с вертикальным зрачком напротив, резко замолкает.

— Ты знал раньше? — спрашивает Шинья, не пытаясь высвободиться.

— Я не знал имени. И видел жёлтого.

— Мне кажется, что есть ещё один, — говорит Шинья, наконец спихивая с себя Джи-Ха, — но моего дракона похитили. Он тоже что-то знает.

— Все наслышаны от твоём генерале, — говорит Джи-Ха, — непревзойдённый Катакура Коджюро.

— Ки-Джа, — зовёт-поправляет Шинья, глядя в дотлевающий закат.

***

Ки-Джа смотрит на них с Джи-ха и еле заметно улыбается. Шинья стал совсем взрослым — не бросился на шею, не отдался опрометчивому стремлению отомстить. Шинья стал совсем взрослым, рядом с ним стоит зелёный дракон, и оба они в ссадинах.

Джи-Ха смотрит на белого и синего драконов, сердце его щемит от незавершённости картины, но разум призывает к долгу. Сейчас не то время, в которое им нужно собраться и идти.

Шинья кивает своему дракону, кивает Джи-Ха и бросает:

— Не умри, Дракон западных морей, ещё встретимся.


	5. Запах

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Шинья, Ао — джен, драма — R

Когда Ао учит его сражаться, он говорит, что глаза — это не так важно, что умение ориентироваться на звук и запах превращает любого воина в очень опасного противника. Но Ао спотыкается, когда зрение впервые подводит его. Значит ли это, что он лжёт?

Они вместе ходят ночью по лесу, и синий дракон закрывает глаза, чтобы быть не только сильным воином, чтобы однажды, когда новый синий дракон придёт, не споткнуться. Звуки плохо поддаются, их слишком много, — все важные. С запахами справиться легче.

В одну безветренную ночь синий дракон встречает незнакомый аромат, он близкий и тёплый, обволакивает, тянет, ему невозможно не поддаться. Шаг вперёд. Ещё шаг. Тяжёлая рука Ао ложится на плечо. Вынырнуть из темноты запахов в свет новолунной ночи ослепительно. Синий дракон жмурится, смаргивая слёзы, и во все глаза смотрит на тяжёлые неаккуратные пряди почти касающиеся его лица. Ао откидывает волосы назад свободной рукой, и в воздухе что-то меняется: запахи леса разом набрасываются на синего дракона, разъярённые, они царапают носоглотку. Пробираются в горло, оседают на языке. Это так оглушительно, что синий дракон не слышит слов, он отстранённо наблюдает за тем, как шевелятся губы Ао, и словно тонет. А потом приходит ветер. Рывками он подбрасывает ветки и листья, цепляет одежду. Ао раздражённо собирает волосы в хвост.

После той прогулки странный успокаивающий запах преследует синего дракона, он мерещится ему дома, пропитывает одежду и проникает в сон. Это и радостно, и страшно. Синий дракон не знает как поступать с обезоруживающим спокойствием, которое несёт с собой запах, он хотел бы обращаться к нему в моменты, когда тоска разливается горячим под веками, когда одиночество скребётся за левым ребром. Запах тоже может быть другом.

***  
Они не возвращаются домой к рассвету, Ао хочет испытать синего дракона, но холод поздней осени разливает по речной глади первую тонкую плёнку льда. Синий дракон, почти не пугаясь недовольного сопения, заползает под тёплый бок Ао, раньше им не приходилось спать рядом, Ао злится на себя и обстоятельства. Он придвигает синего дракона ближе. Это одна из самых спокойных ночей в жизни обоих.

***  
Синий дракон вспоминает обо всём этом, когда стоит над безмолвным, словно переломанным, телом Ао. Руки, что больше не коснутся его плеча, глаза, в которых не отразится лунный свет. Он опускается на колени, и делает то, о чём всегда мечтал — касается мягких пушистых волос. Тело Ао сейчас — пустая оболочка, но волосы…

Синий дракон вынимает нож. Всё что он делает — так просто, так правильно: собрать непослушные пряди разделить на три части, заплести косу, затянуть шнурком у основания и на конце. Одного взмаха достаточно. Когда сталь рассекает волосы, воздух становится тяжёлым.

***  
Маска Ао, оружие Ао, дом Ао. Синий дракон окружён Ао, он осторожно прошивает ткань. Укол иглой — это Ао впервые пронзает человека у него на глазах: быстрое движение, яркие красные капли, тогда синий дракон не умел ещё тонко чувствовать запахи, но сознание всё равно подбрасывает яркий тошнотворный привкус металла и сладости, который всегда появляется, если дышать рядом со смертью. Следующий стежок: Ао убивает второго человека, это уже не так изящно, сталь разрубает грудную клетку и застревает в позвоночнике, чтобы вынуть оружие нужно сделать резкое движение вперёд и, чуть задержав, изменяя угол, назад. Но человек ещё жив, он подаётся вперёд. Чтобы унести Ао с собой в могилу, тогда короткий кинжал быстро скользит по шее. Кровавый фейерверк, таких в жизни синего дракона будет ещё множество.

***  
В первый раз, когда Ао нет рядом, синий дракон совершает страшное преступление. Люди умирают вокруг него. Слух улавливает предсмертные хрипы, глаз выхватывает каждую конвульсию тела, охватываемого параличом. У кого-то лопается глаз, кого-то тошнит кровью. Синий дракон не понимает, почему его проклятие действует на всех по-разному.

Синий дракон возвращается домой. Знакомый успокаивающий запах обнимает за плечи и ведёт к тлеющему очагу. Он знает, что совершил синий дракон, и обещает, что больше не позволит подобному повториться. Пальцы сжимаются на тёплом дереве маски и осторожно касаются мягких прядей.


End file.
